1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an LED module, and more particularly to an LED module for lighting.
2. Description of Related Art
LED lamp, a solid-state lighting, utilizes LEDs as a source of illumination, providing advantages such as resistance to shock and nearly limitless lifetime under specific conditions. Thus, LED lamps present a cost-effective yet high quality replacement for incandescent and fluorescent lamps.
Known implementations of LED modules in an LED lamp employ lenses for focusing light generated by the LEDs. However, the light pattern provided by such LED modules is substantially round, which is not suitable for illuminating a certain location, such as roadway. There is a need to be able to direct light in the extending direction of the roadway to avoid lighting on neighboring regions such as houses beside the roadway. Apparently, the round light pattern provided by the conventional LED modules can not satisfy such a requirement.
What is need therefore is an LED module which can overcome the above limitations.